Games
by majikos
Summary: A patient in Bleuchamps' research clinic grows bored of the same monotonous routine, and takes a daring move to explore the facilities at night. She runs into the director himself and gets an exciting time she's been craving for. Smut.


This is basically an OCxBlofeld one shot. I like the Bond villains and I might possibly write more for my favorites. I might expand on this relationship. Who knows ... But I did have fun writing this.

OC remains unlabelled and unnamed for now.

Contains explicit sex.

* * *

She was only there for a metal allergy. That's it! Not for socializing with others, and certainly not for being trapped in a room at night, having to listen to a mans voice drone on and on. It would quite literally put her to sleep if she did not learn to tune out the attempt at psychological manipulation— allergies were not psychological! Especially not one as silly as a metal allergy.

She had tried her best endure it like a good girl, keeping quiet and to herself when the girls had fun together, and staying in her room when she was commanded to...

But a girl can only be good for so long.

This girl wanted out and she wanted the chance to explore her temporary home. With a nail file in hand, and a small stool under foot, she probed the top of the door until... aha! The thing slid open! She was hesitant, looking up and down the hall first... before she picketed the file and stepped out. She quickly closed the door and began her cautious trek down the hall.

Ooohhh this was exciting! Exhilarating, even! It took a few minutes to pass familiar halls, the girl finally settling in the very familiar sitting room— the couch was always so comfy. She needed to gather her thoughts and figure out where she wanted to go.

She had only plopped on the couch for a moment before the monotonous tone that everyone knew hit her ears.

"You certainly love to cause trouble, don't you?"

Oh it startled her, but, she refused to look away from the twinkling Christmas tree in front of her. "So what if I do?" Came her carefully picked reply, a moment of silence before it slipped out. A chuckle rumbled from the mans' chest, and she knew that he was getting closer.

"When I was told of a night wanderer, I almost believed it was our Scandinavian girl. I'm not surprised the outcome, however." the flick of a cigarette lighter was almost right next to her ear, finally making her turn to face ... the Institute Director. "You were always unlike them. Not very attractive, mind you, but, a certain uniqueness you have." That took a blow to her pride, but, she merely stuck her chin up and stared directly into his eyes.

"Every girl in this institute is unique, director." she grumbled out. His eyes were sharp and pierced right through her own— it felt like he was seeing into her very thoughts. "Hearing your one toned voice over an intercom every night certainly does ones' head in."

"I would be careful who you insult, my dear." the director said harshly between puffs of his cigarette.

"And I would be careful who you smoke around. Those things will kill you." She snapped back, reaching over to snub the cigarette between her fore finger and thumb. Oh yes, it hurt, but, she could not show that. She needed to make a point.

The mans smirk didn't falter. Instead, he shot a hand out to grab hers, his sheer strength almost crushing it. She refused to utter a sound, but, her strong face faltered. The man was satisfied, but, wouldn't let go of her hand. "I tire of these little games of yours." he said, every word spat out.

A bold feeling ran through her, her unoccupied hand reaching out to ball up the neckline of his shirt and pulled him towards her. This isn't what she had in mind for adventure, but...

"Ah, but, we only just started my games. I always win." she said. As she spoke, the director moved forward with her tugging, his free hand flicking the cigarette into a nearby waste bin before it was placed next to her in the couch.

He had started to merely humor her into submission, but, she was proving to be much more interesting. He let go of squeezing her hand and instead, stuck that hand between her thighs, testing just what kind of boundaries she had. He could only do so much until her hand brought him close into an embrace, their lips touching in a needy, almost forced way. It was almost like a fight, the dominating techniques of the director clashed with the defiant attitude of the girl, who's hand finally dropped from the top of his shirt to the hem, delicate fingers inching their way under it. The man would allow this for now, busy with one hand occupied by pressing against her inner thigh while the other threaded its' fingers into her hair, gripping it in the back of her head. There was no escape now, even if she wanted to.

After a few moments, the girls' labored breathing made him allow her a full breath of air, his lips moving from her mouth to her jaw, and down to her neck where they became slow moving and much more rough. It was obvious that once he was enticed, he would take what he wanted...

"A proper director shouldn't let his patients seduce them." came the girls mumble, a smirk very obvious on her earned a hard bite on the nape of her neck, making her yelp. How painful ... She took the opportunity, though, to allow her hands to lift more of the hem of his fitted shirt - had he been wearing his regular banded jacket, she wouldn't have gotten an idea of what he looked like underneath, which seemed to make her all the more curious to see what was underneath.

His hands abandoned her legs and hair to undo the fastenings of her silk pajama blouse, leaving room for no objections with how quick he seemed to do it, pushing the red fabric to the side as he head lowered onto her bossom. Within the few moments his mouth was on one of her nipples, tongue surprisingly gentle as he fondled her, it was obvious that it really just wasn't doing much for her. Though, he particularly enjoyed paying special attention to the breasts, he knew that it'd just get irritating if he continued.

"And a proper partner voices her feelings." he finally said, lifting his head to meet her eyes. He was much more sinister than a director should be, but, at least he knew that making an enemy out of a woman like this would only bring him disfortune.

"You looked like you were really enjoying yourself." she said in reply, laughing softly as she helped him out of the shirt and carelessly threw it down with her own blouse. "Playing with them never brought much to me. I like my legs being touched. Back of the thigh, to be exactly." she let her own fingers run over his chest, particularly slowly over his nipples... and it seemed to have given her a reaction.

"You can keep doing that." he said, leaning up again to press his lips along her neck while his fingers hooked into the trousers of her pajamas. She snickered at his suggestion and went along with it... though only for a short while. She wriggled herself down eventually, her hands leaving his chest to grab his face to allow her to kiss him. He'd let her have this, their lips meeting in a much more gentle way than previous, while his hands rid her of her trousers and underwear with them. They soon took their place under her thighs, lifting her pelvis up so he could get a good position between her legs. His very obvious clothed erection pressed against her and she could not help but giggle into the kiss, allowing her bottom half to start slowly moving against him.

The first audible grunt he's made made her separate from the kiss, her hands still firm on his face. "What was that?" She asked, staring into his eyes as she continued to grind against him. The man snorted, his fingers gently running down the back of her thighs, making her breathe hitch a few times. Two could play at this teasing game...

She leaned down then, moving her hands to unbuckle his own trousers while her mouth found one of his nipples, gently sucking and teasing it. His own breathing became shallow as his mind got totally lost in the moment, everything but his own pelvis going still.

"Christ..." he mumbled under his breath after her mouth left his nipple, the girl resting her chin on his chest so she could look up at him. His hands abandoned her thighs for now, instead cupping her face as he needly kissed her again. She finally freed him of his trousers, halting her movements to push them down and he kicked them off the rest of the way.

She broke away from the kiss momentarily to inquire. "What position?" she asked breathlessly, her hand gently stroking him for now.

The man thought for a moment, a bit dazed for this... before he spoke up. "Sit against the back." he instructed, moving with her as she shifted to do as he said. Once both were settled, he comfortably pressed himself against her, one hand positioning his erection and the other balancing on the back of the couch with a knee propped up under her. "Tell me when you're comfortable." he said. He was an evil man at heart, but, he would not hurt her if she did not want him to.

The girl took a moment to adjust herself before nodding. "I think I'm more than ready." she replied, signaling him to start pushing in. He was only slow and gentle for a moment before his pace picked up, and he started grunting heavily, bending forward to wrap his arms around her waist. His head dipped into her neck, stifling any noises against her skin. It seemed only moments of this went by before she was hit with the flood of pleasure, her breathing heavy against his ear as she could not seem to make much noise. The sensation of her muscles contracting made him suddenly hit an orgasm, releasing inside of her and continuing to move to get it all out.

He eventually collapsed on top of her, chuckling as he pressed his lips up her neck and to her mouth. They stayed like this, him still inside of her until his legs grew tired. He pulled away from her and lay back on the couch, thoroughly exhausted.

"That's the most entertainment I've had since I came here." She finally commented, crawling over to him and wedging herself against him and the back of the couch. He would allow this as he was too busy retrieving a cigarette from a case he kept nearby and lit it. "Are you quite sick of my games now?" she asked in passing, pressing the occasional light peck onto his shoulder. Her question made the thumb stroking her shoulder pause... before he picked right back up, a puff of smoke blowing out of his lungs.

"I will be if you perform such stunts to our upcoming guest." He said, his voice light but there was certainly a tinge of warning to it. She noted that, smirking against his skin when she realized what he said. "Don't try anything, my dear."

"I'm not a whore, director." She pointed out, moving to sit up so she look at him, leaning on his chest still.

"Oh a whore, no. I would've never laid with such an easy woman. But I do... dislike playing around." He replied, moving to snub the cigarette out on the couch and tossed the butt into the bin.

"You don't like sharing. And I don't like having more than one man at my fancy." The girl deciphered, leaning down to kiss his jaw. Oh there was nothing romantic in her intentions with him, in fact... had he not put her hands on her first, she might not have crossed the line of sexual intimacy. Now that she's experienced it...well, he'd have to kill her to get rid of her.

The man just chuckled, the state he seemed to be in was one of comfort and ease, a hand reaching to tug the lounge blanket from the back of the couch down onto them.

"Rest your eyes, my dear. We have an important man to greet tomorrow."


End file.
